


Peter and the Tech Factory

by IntotheStarkerVerse (IntotheStarkerverse)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, cause why not?, willy wonka crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntotheStarkerverse/pseuds/IntotheStarkerVerse
Summary: Cause what this fandom really needs is a Willy Wonka crossover and I'm just the one to provide it...





	Peter and the Tech Factory

Tony Stark was facing a media firestorm of bad press that, coupled with his alcoholism and less than stable personal life has made the Board of Stark Industries less than confident in his abilities as a CEO. Although he still retains a controlling interest in the company, Tony knows that he’s going to have to do something to keep his stock prices from dropping and to placate the pencil pushers. His idea…is less than typical. He announces a contest, building a complex engineering problem that requires both genius and ingenuity to solve. Then, he announces that the first five people to solve the equation will be given an invitation to Stark Tower where they will see behind the scenes of SI and potentially earn not an internship, but an apprenticeship, that could lead to becoming Tony Stark’s heir and the future CEO and inheritor of Stark’s controlling interest in the company.

Tony is surprised by the responses he receives. Most lack imagination, but a few are particularly promising. The spots begin to fill up, Shuri Udaku, Riri Williams, Harley Keener, and Amadeus Cho take the first four spots. For the last one, Tony wants something special, something different. He has no idea what until he sees it.

Peter Parker doesn’t have much. He has an aunt and uncle that love him and a wealth of old technology that he’s salvaged from dumpsters and repaired on his own time. He goes to school on a scholarship and knows that college is going to be hard to afford. He works hard for everything he is and tries hard not to dream too big. His Uncle Ben, however, does. He knows that Peter has what it takes to win Stark’s contest and make something truly impressive out of himself. He challenges Peter to solve the problem, and when Peter presents a solution to Ben just to prove that he can do it…his uncle clandestinely sends it in to Tony Stark.

Tony is shocked by Peter’s entry. Here, at last, is an answer to his problem that even Tony did not anticipate. He’s intrigued by the young man’s mind and is only too happy to give him the final golden ticket.

His five contest winners arrive together to tour the facility. Tony is only too happy to show off his creations and pays careful attention to each one of them. With each new division of Stark Industries, Tony begins to mentally whittle down the applicants. There’s nothing really wrong with any of them, but only one of them seems right for Stark Industries. Only one of them intrigues him, excites him, and leaves him wanting more. Peter is shy, he doesn’t push to the front of the line and when he speaks he stumbles over his words with an adorable stutter and flush to his cheeks. Despite that, Tony is charmed by the teen’s enthusiasm and outlook on life. At the end of the tour, his choice is plain. 

Ben knew it all along. Peter is special, Ben’s always believed it and feels vindicated in knowing that someone else sees it took. When he’s diagnosed with cancer a few months later and his health takes a swift decline, he isn’t worried about Peter’s future. Ben can die knowing that Peter is taken care of.

Tony tries very hard to keep things professional. This is supposed to appease the Board and the media, not make matters worse. He’s able to keep it together for months as he works alongside Peter in the lab and gets to know the kid better. He tries to keep his distance, but when Peter’s uncle dies…Peter just refuse to stay away. After Peter’s eighteenth birthday, Tony just gives in. He’s never been able to deny himself the things that he wants, and really being good for this long has been a personal record for him. That’s growth enough, right?

“You couldn’t let me have this one thing, could you, sweetheart?”

“W…what thing?” Peter looked down at the piece of pizza on a plate in his lap and back at Tony as if he thought the food was the cause of Tony’s anguish. With a wide-eyed frown, he held it it out to the older man. “I…I mean you can have it if you want it that bad…”

Tony just took the plate from his hands and deposited it on the coffee table in front of them before leaning in to press his lips against Peter’s, tugging playfully on Peter’s bottom lip, drawing it between his teeth as he pulled back and chuckled. “Not the pizza, the contest…the apprenticeship…all of it. This was supposed to be an innocent way to make myself look good…”

“You always look good.” Peter pointed out around a bite of pizza, he’d already reclaimed the discarded plate, determined not to let it go to waste. “And the Board loves me…”

“Everyone loves you.”

Peter just shrugged. “I mean…it’s not like you were dishonest about the whole thing, cause spouses totally inherit stuff, right? It still works. The contest. You did what you said…and more than you aid, but you didn’t say you wouldn’t…so…it’s not really a lie.”

Another warm chuckle, “Peter Parker, did you just propose to me?”

“No. I proposed that you propose…and not over cold pizza.”

“I’ll get right on that, baby. At least I can be grateful the Board loves one of us…”

“Damn straight, I’m a freakin’ delight.”

“You really are…”


End file.
